The World Terrible Romance Only Knows
by hydraslayer123
Summary: An OC story. Main character is a generally shy, socially awkward person who reads Romance novels and plays Action RPGs. He lives with a drunkard of a half-sister, and he only has one friend. Please at least try it out. Rated T for a few reasons, including swearing in later chapters.


Ahem…I've never been too good at introductions, but…I guess that's what I'm doing here. So, anyways, this is the first chapter of my Fanfiction, which I had originally planned to be much different, but 'the older the wiser', they say. I'm not asking you to fall in love with the story, but please at least read it and see what you think. Thank you, and without further ado, let the chapter begin. (I do not own TWGOK.)

Chapter 1: Prelude to Insanity

"I finally made it out..." a shadowed out figure said, looking back at the small break in the seal he had managed to squeeze through, "twas difficult, but I did it...now then."

The figure pulled a small blue flame from his sleeves and grinned with razor sharp teeth.

"I only managed to bring you out with me," he told the flame, "but you will be enough to start my experiments once more...hm-hm-hm-hm..."

ELSEWHERE

"I'm lost..." a seventeen-year old male with long brown hair and hazel eyes said, looking around with a frown on his face, "lovely."

The boy pulled out his laptop and tried to find directions.

"I've lived here for three weeks and I still get lost on a daily basis," he sighed, pushing his bangs out of his face and adjusting his square-rimmed glasses, "so that's where I should have turned..."

PROFILE

Name: William Takeishi (full name William Sebastian Thomas Aquinas Takeishi)

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Date of Birth: Nov. 3

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 125 pounds

Job: Student, Cross Country, Self-Proclaimed expert in Action RPGs

Appearance: long, brown hair, hazel eyes, square-rimmed glasses, blue jeans, black shirt, black jacket, sneakers

"I'm so gonna be late," he said, running back up the street at top speed, "and I know just what the teacher will say..."

He turned around the corner, moving as fast as he could.

"If you didn't have your nose jammed into those Romance books, you might have gotten here faster," he said in a mock-voice of a female teacher, "or was it that laptop of yours? Always on that laptop of yours."

He reached the school and ran to Classroom 32, only stopping to get some books from his locker. He entered into the classroom, panting and out of breath.

"Sorry...I'm...late..." he said, clutching his side.

"Actually, you're about an hour early," a girl near the back of the room said, "I got hit by the 'Fast Alarm Clock' prank. You?"

"Hey Sora," he said, waving at her, "I got hit by my sister's infamous 'No Sense of Time' prank..."

"Sooo..." Sora said, walking up to William, "We're all alone...no one around...what do you say we..."

Sora got really close to William and whispered in his ear.

"Have a little fun?" she giggled at his reaction of jumping backwards practically anime style.

"S-Seriously, Sora?" he said, shaking his head with dots for eyes, "two weeks of actually knowing me, so to put it, all y-your friends stopped hanging out with you because of this obsession, both of your parents would disown you if you touched me…er, that came out wrong…ANYWAYS, and my constantly…well…'rejecting' you, but you still keep trying."

"I don't give up easily," Sora said, purposely trying to seduce him.

PROFILE

Name: Sora Masuda

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Date of Birth: Jan 6

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 105 pounds

Job: Student, Cross Country, Stalker (is that really a job? whatever...)

Appearance: long black hair, green eyes, school uniform (black formal jacket over a white undershirt, long skirt), flip-flops

"So long as you don't go too far, I don't mind," William said as he sat in his desk, pulling out a Harlequin Romance novel to hide his blush.

"Fine..."

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Late, late, late, I'm gonna be late!" William exclaimed, running down the hall at breakneck speed.

"Stop right there!" the vice principal exclaimed, grabbing William by the hood of his jacket, "where do you think you're going?"

"Class," William replied, trying to break free from his grip.

"You know, I've gotten tired of you not wearing the uniform," the vice principal said, "it'd be a shame if you had a few points taken off because of it."

The vice principal let go of William and walked away as William ran towards his locker.

"Late, late, late, LATE!" William hissed, getting his books as quickly as he could.

"Hey William," Sora said, getting her stuff as well, "something wrong?"

"Nope, not a single thing," he replied sarcastically, "I absolutely love the fact that both my parents are dead, I'm an illegitimate child, I have to live with my drunken sister, have one friend, difficulty talking to most females, and I'm socially awkward. Not to mention the vice principal's threat to lower my grade because I won't wear the uniform, gotta love that."

"Hm," Sora said, closing her locker, "that must stink."

"I need something to make my life...I don't know, give it a bit more excitement," William said, pulling out a Tragic Romance, "maybe some romance or something..."

"I'm not enough for you?" Sora said in mock seduction, hugging William.

"Let go of me," William said as he pushed off Sora and hid a blush, "I don't want to ruin a friendship. Out of all the Romance novels I've read where a friendship turns into a romance, over 60% of them had a bad ending to the relationship."

"You can't ruin friendship with romance, that's like ruining ice cream with chocolate sprinkles!"

"Stop ripping off The Big Bang Theory..."

THE NEXT DAY

"Now then..." the shadowed out figure said, "let's see what kind of crevice you're attracted to."

With that, he but a black spot on the blue flame and released it into the air.

"Now all I have to do is wait," the figure said, grinning his razor-sharp smile, "but I will have to find a way to get more demon souls...hmmm..."

BACK TO EARTH

"This E-mail sure is odd," William had been looking through his E-mail account and had found a strange E-mail that read:

To W.S.T.A.T.,

I heard that you would like some romance in your life. Don't ask how I know, but I would like you to reply to me. I think I might be able to help you find a girl.

REPLY

Dokuro Skull

"Well..." William thought aloud, scratching his chin, "if it's free and I don't have to give up information, there's no harm..."

He clicked the reply button, causing all hell to break loose. Don't panic, not literally.

A sudden blast of energy was released from his laptop, knocking him back into a tree. Where he had been standing, a girl who had black hair with three white stripes near the bottom, mystical blue eyes, and some odd hairclip shaped like a cartoon skull in the dead center of her hair appeared as if from nowhere.

"What in Asgard's name…?" William said in a bit of a daze.

"Did I really get paired with someone as scrawny as this guy?" the girl asked coldly, glaring at William, "maybe I should just kill him now..."

CHAPTER 1 END

Hydraslayer123: Anyone who would've preferred the other Fanfiction (which during its short life was the canon series with Keima replaced by W.S.T.A.T.), I'm sorry.

W.S.T.A.T.: This one has girls made by Hydraslayer (and possibly fans if they wish).

Sora: We do not own TWGOK. But I wished I owned William's heart... *moves towards W.S.T.A.T.*

W.S.T.A.T.: BACK! *tackled by Sora, proceeds to wrestle to try and get her off*

hydraslayer123: *exasperated sigh*


End file.
